<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Background Winter Falcon by LoZfanchick</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141656">Background Winter Falcon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoZfanchick/pseuds/LoZfanchick'>LoZfanchick</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hercules AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Disney Fusion, Alternate Universe - Hercules (1997) Fusion, Bucky Barnes Feels, M/M, Minor Bucky Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Sam is a Saint</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:27:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoZfanchick/pseuds/LoZfanchick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Here is a blurb of how I picture Sam and Bucky's relationship occurring in The Hercules AU. </p>
<p>Please note if you have not read The Hercules AU (up to Ch 20) then you won't get this (sorry), as it's just a blurb describing Sam and Bucky's background relationship in that fic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hercules AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1511903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Background Winter Falcon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>-This won’t be in a story format. Fair warning it will be more like my skeletal story format, this is how I usually summarize a story concept so I know what to keep building on and round out (it’s messy so you have been warned).</p>
<p>-Again, if you haven’t read The Hercules AU (up to Ch 20), then you will not get this sorry!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Sam first arrived at the island, him and Bucky didn’t really mesh very well. They just rubbed each other the wrong way. However, as they continued to spar and train they began to fall into easy banter and became close. </p>
<p>One night, Sam plopped down next to Steve and asked him about Bucky. “So what’s his deal?” Asking for information on Bucky. Steve would think “Yay they want to get to know each other and be friends, hurray!” because he’s oblivious but we love him. </p>
<p>Anyway, Steve would give some insight into Bucky’s past and growing up with him. Detailing how Bucky was like his brother that was sometimes too overbearing -basically overprotective of those close to him. This was because Bucky felt like he had to be “The Man of the House” after his family lost his Dad to the war. Then with more pointed questions like “So did he leave anyone back home?” Steve barks a laugh and tells Sam how Bucky was the town flirt but never had anyone serious. </p>
<p>Sam would end the conversation with “So think he’d be interested?” And Steve would take it as a joke and say “In you? Who wouldn’t be!” Because Sam is charming as all get out (he already charmed Thor and Erskine). Then Steve would laugh good naturedly and skip off to go train or deal with his grieving. </p>
<p>However instead of going to talk with Bucky about maybe getting into something. Sam would do some casual flirting and innuendos with their fighting. Then eventually Bucky would snap because he has no chill, and they’d tumble into bed with each other. They then continue to sleep with each other. Erskine commented they were good together and Steve agreed. However, Steve is an idiot and thinks Erskine meant “good together” as in good fighting side-by-side. Because again the boy is oblivious when it comes to this stuff. </p>
<p>After one night Sam brings up that they haven’t established what <strong>this</strong> is. Bucky shows his sensitive side in confessing that he’s not ready to give more, not sure if he can. He’s too raw from everything, from:<br/>
1. watching his friend (Peggy) die,<br/>
2. leaving his family and life behind,<br/>
3. watching Steve undergo a complete transformation and have to relearn the basics of everything, and<br/>
4. to now undergo some True Hero training. </p>
<p>He just can’t give more. Sam respects that (because he is too good for this world), and makes it known they can keep the sex casual. </p>
<p>Bucky then talks to Steve saying he needs a break from Sam and Steve says something like “But you guys were doing so well.” and Bucky bristles and snaps that there’s just a lot going on and he needs a break. Steve thinks Bucky just needs a people break so he takes his friend out for just some quality quiet time. </p>
<p>Time passes. Sam and Bucky have just been doing the casual hook up and are fine with that. Then they all run into Natasha and Clint. Bucky’s attracted to Natasha (who wouldn’t be? The woman is a grade A badass with an hourglass figure). Eventually Bucky and Natasha hook up. However, she confirms Sam and him aren’t a thing before hand. </p>
<p>Sam is trying not to take Natasha and Bucky hooking up personal. He even encouraged it to a point. He had teased the man that Natasha looked ready to climb/jump him. However, it does get to him but he doesn’t want it to show, afterall he knew him and Bucky were casual. So he goes to Steve.</p>
<p>“I’m anxious about Bucky and Natasha, is that...weird?” </p>
<p>“Why are you anxious about them?” </p>
<p>“Look at them Bucky was never-” Sam shook his head back and forth. </p>
<p>“Oh! You think? No! I mean we just met Clint and Natasha. They’re cool but we just met them. He’s still closer to us.” Steve (the sweet idiot) thinks Sam is worried Bucky will leave his friendship with Sam and him behind for Natasha and Clint. </p>
<p>“Us?” Sam parrotts confused. But Steve has once again skipped away.  </p>
<p>Steve would later walk in on Natasha and Bucky but would sneak out and keep it a secret, since it didn’t seem to be common knowledge. </p>
<p>Sam meanwhile, is trying to put some distance between himself and Bucky since emotions are hard and his jealousy is showing! Worse off, Bucky doesn’t want emotions. Even with Natasha, Bucky is clear he doesn’t want that, he just wants something loose and stringless. Which stupidly made Sam feel better because -again- he has the case of emotions. So some distance away was best. </p>
<p>Bucky however misses his bird friend. And just misses spending time with him. And then he sees Sam being Sam and just being nice to everyone he meets and gets mad. Sam’s been rejecting and ignoring him but is so nice and open to everyone else. </p>
<p>They get in a fight. Natasha breaks it up and the two seperate. Natasha then tells Steve she’s not good with emotions but knows he is.</p>
<p>“Those idiots need someone to smash them together.” She slap’s Steve chest “Tag your it.” </p>
<p>So Steve goes to Bucky and Bucky just goes off because he’s all riled up and angry.</p>
<p>“I just don’t get it! He’s completely shut me out!” </p>
<p>“Well have you tried opening up to him?” </p>
<p>Bucky looks like a deer in the headlights because no. No he has not. He’s deliberately kept everyone out. Because he was so busy taking care of Steve that he never fully let his grief go. He just kept bottling it up. Hence the problems with Tony (which at this point are resolved but still). He hasn’t let anyone <strong>really in</strong> because getting too close means he could get hurt like he saw his mom and Steve get hurt. But Steve’s fine now and so is his mother. They had a whole heart to heart about it. So maybe it would be ok to let people in.</p>
<p>“You can’t expect people to be open to you if you’re not open with them.” Steve -still in lecture mode- continues and Bucky just claps him on the shoulder, thanks him, and takes off to talk to Sam. </p>
<p>Bucky goes into Sam’s room and Sam is DONE for the day so he tells him to GTFO. But Bucky’s got the kicked puppy look, and damn Sam has a bad case of emotions. </p>
<p>Bucky then apologizes and explains he’s been keeping everyone out, keeping them at arm's length and that was shitty of him to do. </p>
<p>Sam then jumps in with “No it’s fine. You were upfront about that in the beginning and I should have been honest with you and told you I needed space instead of just pushing you away.” </p>
<p>And then, finally, they actually talk about what they want now. And of course Sam starts it off because he is an ADULT ™. So Sam says he’d like to actually give them a try and if Bucky doesn’t want that then he’ll just need some space from the guy. Bucky then says how he’d like to try a relationship with Sam but may be shit at it. So they agree to give it a try but keep it on the downlow so as to make sure they can just figure each other out and see how it goes before putting it on blast for the world.</p>
<p>Spoilers it goes well. Bucky is not shit at relationships. In fact he is good with them, as is Sam. </p>
<p>Later Tony is informed that none of them are sleeping with Thor and Natasha points out that Bucky and Sam are together.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Except from chap 19 of The Hercules AU:</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Tony,” Natasha started. “We aren’t sleeping with Thor.” She then pointed at Bucky with her thumb. “Bucky is sleeping with Sam.”  </p>
<p>“WHAT!?” Steve shouted looking between his two now gaping and blushing friends. “Since when?!” </p>
<p>Both men gave the blonde a look of utter disbelief, which Steve did not think he earned. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>However Steve did earn that look because he was the one who knew about them from the beginning. Only he didn’t, because Steve is an idiot. </p>
<p>And so Bucky and Sam are in a relationship and doing great at it!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And there you go. The story of Sam and Bucky that had taken place in the background of the main story.<br/>Is this as well thought out as my main story? No, obviously, this just a blurb from a relationship that snuck up on me while writing.<br/>Will I write a full fledged story for this? Probably not, but at least you have this and your imaginations :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>